


Suspiscous Shopping

by fuzipenguin



Series: The Odd Couple [6]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, Thief!Jazz - Freeform, poor law student!Prowl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 07:05:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12337881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin
Summary: It's sad that Prowl now has a something of a Pavlovian response to humming or singing...





	Suspiscous Shopping

              It was the humming that caught his attention. Jazz hummed and sang quite frequently. When he wasn't chattering non-stop, that is. And he had a few favorites that he had repeated enough that Prowl could hum along with him as well. 

              Not sing, though. Never sing, no matter how many times Jazz pestered him to try. 

              This tune was unfamiliar, but loud humming was definitely out of place in this quiet store. Prowl tracked it down to one of the aisles close to the checkout, a whole row devoted to goodies.  

              And just as Prowl had suspected, Jazz stood there, foot tapping as he hummed to himself. He swayed back and forth to the beat in his head, all the while gazing at the gellied cubes on display. After a moment, he nodded decisively and reached out for a package.  

             "No!" Prowl exclaimed, rushing forward and snatching the box right out of Jazz's hands. "Not here!"  

             Despite the visor, Prowl got the impression that Jazz was blinking at him in surprise. "Wha... Hey, Prowler! I didn't think ya ever went anywhere beside your apartment or campus. Nice to see you out and about! But is there somethin wrong with their stuff? Whaddya mean 'not here'?" 

             Prowl replaced the box and then loomed over Jazz, the smaller mech leaning backwards a little. "I shop here regularly. You will not steal from here!"  

             "Whoa! Whaddya mean?" Jazz exclaimed, holding his hands up in surrender. "Who said anythin' about stealin'?" 

             "It's what you do," Prowl hissed. Then he blinked, looking around at the well-lit store with cameras covering the majority of the floor. "Isn't it?" 

             Jazz raised a hand and scratched the back of his helm. "Well, yeah... I guess ya got a point there. But, you know... I don't always steal. Point in fact, I was gonna pay for that," Jazz replied, leaning to the side and grabbing the box Prowl had just replaced.  

             "Oh. You were?" Prowl asked, voice going small. Maybe he had jumped to conclusions. Jazz had often said he usually only stole from those who had plenty. And this shop was family owned and run, small and out of the way of the main thoroughfare. The owners probably didn't enough of a profit to attract Jazz’s sticky finger tendencies. 

             "I was. Was even gonna bring them over later tonight and share," Jazz added, waving the box just under Prowl's nasal ridge. "Got some of those copper ore ones ya like."  

             "I do like those," Prowl replied absently, optics focused on the clear packaging, so beautifully highlighting the goodies. His tanks growled.  

             Primus. When was the last time he had eaten, anyway?  

             "I apologize," Prowl said, jerking back from the box as his oral cavity filled with lubricant. "I didn't mean to..."  

             "S'kay," Jazz said, waving a hand through the air. He began walking down the aisle towards the front of the store. "'Sides... it's not like I'm payin’ with my own money anyway. So you're not completely wrong." 

             Prowl came to a standstill and just stared at the back of Jazz's helm as the smaller mech sauntered away.  

             Was there any point in reprimanding him at this point? He was already at the cashier stand, handing over credits. Too late to say anything, or for Prowl to insist on using his own money. Which he didn’t really have to spend on goodies anyway. 

             And oh, look, Jazz’s transaction was complete. Nothing to do now except enjoy the treats Jazz had already promised to share.

 

~ End


End file.
